


Give In

by MamaBearF1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borussia Dortmund, Couch Cuddles, Getting Back Together, Multi, OC, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1





	Give In

Marco looked at his conversation partners and simple anger that he was keeping inside of him for too long took over. André and Mario looked too calm, he needed them to feel bad too. That was selfish from him, but he was tired from always being the one feeling he is thorn apart.

“I’m done with both of you. Done with you running away from me.” Marco shouted at his friends that once had been his boyfriend's through his computer. “And I’m mostly done running after you. If you care, you would come to me.”

He shut it loudly, ending the call. He got that both lads had their own problems in life, but Marco couldn't keep putting them first anymore. He had to deal with another injury.

“You did the right choice.” Blonde told himself, keeping tears of anger and sadness at by. He had lost two closest people to him but had they ever been his? Traitorus brain injected him with doubt.

                                                                                                         ****

“Have you heard Schürrle is coming to Dortmund?” asked Auba, making Marco spit out water he had drunk. They were in gym doing their individual training.

“What?”

“Oh, I thought you knew. You and him are friends, right?” confusion slipped in Gabonese voice.

“We were friends and lovers once.”

“Than you better rekindle the friendship because you're going to play for same club now.”

“I first have to come back from this injury.” Marco said, keeping doing his excersise so he doesn’t have to look Auba in the eyes. No one should see his fear.

“Mate, you always do. Why do you think this time will be different?”

“Don't know, just in bad mood today.”

“You’ve been in such mood for months. Tell me?” Auba pryed deeper because he saw that his friend was going through something huge. All of them knew that emotional unstableness can fuck up recovery.

“Everything's a mess, Auba. I lost two of my friends because of my own anger. They didn't even call me after that fight nor did I. Now André is coming here.” As on cue Marcos phone started ringing like mad. It was André.

“Mention a Wolf and he is here.” said smirking striker.

“Hallo!”

“Marco, it’s Mario. He is in bad state at my new place here in Dortmund.” stammered out the blonde, making Marco perk up. Mario in past years always have come over feeling sick. That was one reason for the split of the three.

“Should I get doctor with me?” asked bleach blonde. Both older men knew it should be something serious. Their Mario always had been healthy and happy, but now tired and sickly.

“No, I already had one to see him over. He needs you. Okay, we both need you right now. Can you come?” Bleach blonde Dortmunder realised how hard it was for his friend to say that. He wasn’t the one to forgive easily.

“Of course, always for you two.”

“Didn't think you would say that after that evening.” said André, letting it all out in bite that stung Marco a bit. He deserved it, but now there was pressing matters. Like being with Mario through it.

“Schü, I was angry with everyone on this damn world. I’m sorry. Can you tell me your address?”

“You already know it by heart.” said André, ending the call. Marco gathered his stuff quickly without saying bye to Auba, but he would understand.

André was waiting for him downstairs. Which seemed a little bit weird for this situation. Blonde got into the car, looking through front window in distance.

“André, shouldn't you be with him?” asked Marco, making the other man face him.

“We both do, but I needed to talk with you somewhere he can't hear us.” said André, confirming what both of them always thought about Mario's illness. “Doctor didn't say much but he didn’t need to. They pulled number on him, Mars.”

Old nickname felt like bullet through his heart. Where the blood should have come, the anger blossomed. His hand on gearstick to drive backwards and to Munich to find who ever did it to Mario.

“I'm gonna find that person and kill them.” growled out Marco not being able to handel his anger.

“What good it will do to Mario? He wanted to tell you that evening that he's coming home. Now he is overthinking it. Mars, Mario can't go back. It'll kill him.“ André reasoned beach blonde midfielder, enclosing Marcos hand that was on gearstick. In silence you could hear the guilt and Dortmunders not spoken words that André was the one who said Mario should go. That both of them couldn’t and shouldn’t hold younger man back.

“We should go to him or he'll get worried. You know how he is.”

“Yes, I still do.” whispered André, letting go of Marco's hand. He already missed the touch and closeness. There was sorrow in blonde's eyes over something they all have lost. They were constantly living on knife's edge but never breaching what went wrong. Maybe they will talk when Mario feels better.

“Mario is in the bedroom.”

Marco just nodded going further in flat to find the bedroom door open. The sight he saw broke his hair. Mario had bundled up as small as possible, sobs wracking his body. The poor boy looked so broken and lost.

Dortmunds midfielder just followed his instincts, wrapping his own body around younger lad. Mario turned around into hug to bury his face in Marco's chest.

“I thought you left me, left us. That you don't need us anymore because we run away from you constantly. We are cowards, Marco.” Mario said through sobs, making older man pull him closer to his chest. Tears soaking Marcos T-shirt and it felt so wrong. His or their sunny should always smile.

“Oh, Sunny! I can't leave both of you. No matter how we fight against it, we always end up together. But now we have to get you back on line. We will do it together.”

“I don't think it’s possible, Mars. I feel horrible. I don't want to go back, don't make me go back.” brown haired man was sounding so panicked and trying to pull away from Marco but the man wasn’t letting him go. Soon enough younger one seatled back, breathing hard from exhaustion.

“No, not anymore. Sunny, it's time to come home.”

“Home sounds so good. I haven’t been home for years. André will be with us. We’re be the dynamic duo. Where is he? Can you get him here? I need you both to feel safe.”

“Schü, come here, please.” shouted Marco. They both heard loud steps coming closer to them.

“Did something happen? Is he feeling worse?”

“No, Mario wanted to have you here. He needs both of us to protect him.” answered Marco, seeing that spark of sadness appear in Andrés eyes again. Still the blonde got into the bed, cuddling Mario closer, too. The older men had made safe cocoon around younger lad. Soon enough Mario’s breathing has evened out. While Marco and André had silent conversation with looks and facial expressions.

They spoke about their own stupidity of letting this go when in the end life always proved them that they need each other. There was no running away anymore. Talk needed to happen the sooner the better.

After Mario woke up, they moved to living room. Younger lad was propped against Marcos side, older man's arm wrapped around his waist to make Mario feel even more safe. While André was feeding him some soup, even if he was resisting against it. Mario didn't feel like eating, but his friends talked him into eating by spoon going around.

“I feel like a baby.”

“You're our baby.” said Marco, regretting it straight away. Whole room felt frozen over till Mario snuggled deeper in Marco. “I’m so sorry. I didn't want to say that.”

“We all know you wanted to say that.” said Mario, waiting for next spoon of soup to come his way. It seemed it made younger man feel better about himself. There was light smirk on his face that only André could see.

“Mario, we aren't together anymore. I shouldn't still be hung up on you both. It’s not healthy for any of us, for our friendship. Look how I snapped at you both.”

“You're not only one who is hung up here. All three of us never got over our relationship.”

“But?”

“No, buts Marco. All three of us know that it is true. We're meant for each other.” added André, feeding the Dortmund midfielder soup so he wouldn't say anything and would just listen.

“You've always been the most sure about all this. Me and André were young and afraid. Love you gave to us was all consuming, instead of talking we run.” Mario told him, trying to burrow closer but it wasn't possible.

“When did you get so smart, Sunny.”

“I had a lot of time to think about it. Everyday going to that flat was torture I put my heart through because I wanted to just fall in bed after those trainings, and feel both of your arms wrapping around me like it did today. Instead there was no one and it made me start thinking.”

“Do you know what was worst for us? It was seeing you being heartbroken over relationship ending and then all those injuries, but still trying to support us through everything. Always putting us first.” André told Marco, putting bowl on table. He took Marcos other hand in put it on his own cheek, snuggling in it.

“Can we all agree we were idiots?” asked Dortmunds midfielder. Others shook their heads in agreement. They had been idiots to throw away something so beautiful and precious.

Marco careased his cheek with his thumb, making André close his eyes and hum in appreciration. They all were so touch starved from each other. So Mario prayed his hand in Andrés hair. It felt like they were back to old times, but they still had to talk through so much, but this time they would make it work.


End file.
